shadow the hedgehog adventure dx
by Syeed
Summary: this is byfar the best fanfic on the site and any poeopel will enjoy
1. Chapter 1

sonic adventure dx 2

sonic the hedgehog

a 18 year old hedgehog who is usally stopping eggman his nemises but this time

he is on a misson to stop faustin the hedgehog.

amy rose

a 12 year old girl who loves sonic. but this time she will be challenged by her sister amyia rose.

shadow the hedgehog

a 50 year old hedgehog who is normally helping sonic but this time he has to stop silver the hedgehog.

also includes eggman tails and many more

chapter 1: invading the past.

"silver you cant kill the past because spike said so"blaze the cat said to her friend

.

but i have to said silver I have to kill shadow the hedgehog!blaze looked at her friend silver and shrugged her shoulders."what ever"said blaze.

silver was about to jump into the portal when he said "And blaze be careful and bye see you later".

meanwhile...

shadow was stacking guns in his motorcycle was being repared at the moment...

shadow steped outside and saw the intruders."leave now shadow shot one out of the 20 intruders with his he shot the rest of them.

shadow doged a shot from a bozokgun and shot back.

meanwhile...

sonic the hedgehog was zooming around station square looking for miles tails prower{tails}

sonic suddenly saw a stange light and then he saw took his focus off the streets were crowded because of todays city parade,sonic was checking on the city to see if

everyone was ok."hi tails!"sonic said."hi sonic"tails said."what are looking at tails?"said sonic."That beam of light"tails answered."I saw it too"sonic said."look at that gay guy that looks drunk"

tails said."and your not the gay one?"the guy in the red parka replied."i thougt so...face it fox whatever gay guy you did knuckles in the bed""I did not!!!tails said.

meanwhile....

faustin the hedgehog was on his ship headed to planet earth with his only friend amyia rose."thing it"! faustin said "I cut my nail!""stop crying you big baby!"said amyia"im not crying"said faustin.

"here we are station sqaure one of the many happy places on earth...I have lived here a long time before those...those...nevermind"faustin looked at amyia and shrugged.

The green hedgehog saw a crowd of people in station square...full of people!Faustin heard a noise and turned to see a blue hedgehg and a yellow fox."what the who?"

faustin said."sonics the name speeds my game"the blue hedgehog said."sonic?"amyia said to threw three punches at faustin which were all doged.

faustin kicked sonic in the head and dissepaerd in speed of light."was that chaos control?"sonic said to himself.

amy was on the beach having a break from the crowd of people downtown station was walking and wacthing her footsteps behind her on the sand on the beach.

not noticeing amy amyia walked behind the chair amy was sitting in said"this place is so nice its been a long time since I been here and I have to find my sister amy"

amy got off her seat and turned around"hi...um...sister.""amy!said amyia"is that you?"well it dosent matter i have to kill you"amy pulled a knife out {she always has a knife for protection}

and stabed amyia in the checked amyias pulse and amyia was ran before a green hedgehog could saw amyia dead lieing around blood

"You cant beat me"shadow said to silver. rouge kicked silver right in the face before silver could get up from shadows chaos used is pyhsco conises on rouge but shadow fired i shot from

his bozoka at silver and silver was dead."he lived happy"rouge said."shadow...you...you..you killed silver!a voice heard from behind was pointing a 500 pound bozoka at shadow and then he fired

shadow rode off in his motorcycle.

sonic ran after shadow.


	2. silver's dead world

sonic adventure dx 2

sonic the hedgehog

a 18 year old hedgehog who is usally stopping eggman his nemises but this time

he is on a misson to stop faustin the hedgehog.

amy rose

a 12 year old girl who loves sonic. but this time she will be challenged by her sister amyia rose.

shadow the hedgehog

a 50 year old hedgehog who is normally helping sonic but this time he has to stop silver the hedgehog.

also includes eggman tails and many more

chapter 1: invading the past.

"silver you cant kill the past because spike said so"blaze the cat said to her friend

.

but i have to said silver I have to kill shadow the hedgehog!blaze looked at her friend silver and shrugged her shoulders."what ever"said blaze.

silver was about to jump into the portal when he said "And blaze be careful and bye see you later".

meanwhile...

shadow was stacking guns in his motorcycle was being repared at the moment...

shadow steped outside and saw the intruders."leave now shadow shot one out of the 20 intruders with his he shot the rest of them.

shadow doged a shot from a bozokgun and shot back.

meanwhile...

sonic the hedgehog was zooming around station square looking for miles tails prower{tails}

sonic suddenly saw a stange light and then he saw took his focus off the streets were crowded because of todays city parade,sonic was checking on the city to see if

everyone was ok."hi tails!"sonic said."hi sonic"tails said."what are looking at tails?"said sonic."That beam of light"tails answered."I saw it too"sonic said."look at that gay guy that looks drunk"

tails said."and your not the gay one?"the guy in the red parka replied."i thougt so...face it fox whatever gay guy you did knuckles in the bed""I did not!!!tails said.

meanwhile....

faustin the hedgehog was on his ship headed to planet earth with his only friend amyia rose."thing it"! faustin said "I cut my nail!""stop crying you big baby!"said amyia"im not crying"said faustin.

"here we are station sqaure one of the many happy places on earth...I have lived here a long time before those...those...nevermind"faustin looked at amyia and shrugged.

The green hedgehog saw a crowd of people in station square...full of people!Faustin heard a noise and turned to see a blue hedgehg and a yellow fox."what the who?"

faustin said."sonics the name speeds my game"the blue hedgehog said."sonic?"amyia said to threw three punches at faustin which were all doged.

faustin kicked sonic in the head and dissepaerd in speed of light."was that chaos control?"sonic said to himself.

amy was on the beach having a break from the crowd of people downtown station was walking and wacthing her footsteps behind her on the sand on the beach.

not noticeing amy amyia walked behind the chair amy was sitting in said"this place is so nice its been a long time since I been here and I have to find my sister amy"

amy got off her seat and turned around"hi...um...sister.""amy!said amyia"is that you?"well it dosent matter i have to kill you"amy pulled a knife out {she always has a knife for protection}

and stabed amyia in the checked amyias pulse and amyia was ran before a green hedgehog could saw amyia dead lieing around blood

"You cant beat me"shadow said to silver. rouge kicked silver right in the face before silver could get up from shadows chaos used is pyhsco conises on rouge but shadow fired i shot from

his bozoka at silver and silver was dead."he lived happy"rouge said."shadow...you...you..you killed silver!a voice heard from behind was pointing a 500 pound bozoka at shadow and then he fired

shadow rode off in his motorcycle.

sonic ran after shadow.


	3. Chapter 3 AMYIAS REVENGE

chapter 2 shadow run off

shadow run off from sonic and is run into rouge where are you going said rouge get out of the way said shadow and GRRRRRR SHADOW PUNCH ROUGE WITH ALL THE MIGHT!1 ow rouge said and she started criyng like a bicthy sluty r u mad hahahahahaa ha ha saidd shadow and he saw sonic comiing with bzoka gun and shadow is run deeper into the forest come back HERE SHADOW said sonic I AM GOIN TO KILL U rouge was still crying and then she look around and saw silver hahaha you thought i was died said silver but but how said ruge she was look at shadow and BAM! silver SHOT HER IN THE LEG final warning said silver and would chass eoff after sonic rouge looked down and saw that her leg was bleeding and she now could not move

meanwhile amy was walking and laughing because shes secualy cill her sistrand now she can be at piece but when she got back to the parade tehre was something wrong ther ewas expalison everything and she saw eggman HAHAAHHAA TIME TO DESTROY THIS TOWN SAID EGGMAN AND WITH THE MIGHTEST OF THE MIGHT HE CRASH INTO THE CROWD OF PEOPLE amy was scare so she run back but when she turn around she saw the green hedgehog thst must be amyias friend said amy so she secreclt yjumped int eggmans ship and hid faustin saw eggman trying to destroy the twn and he look up and he go into CHAOS CONTROL and teleport behind eggman hahahahahahahah cacth it up and he spin around circles for eggman then finally metal sonic came and knock faustin down and it is over for faustin(mabey)  
now we go back to shadow who had already kill sonic and silver and laugh over there bodies hahahaahI DESPISE U!

SHADOW WIHTH THE MIGEST OF THE MIGHT WIN THE BATTLE STAY TUNE IN CHAPTER 3


End file.
